spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Caelum Boi
'''Caelum Boiz '''are one of the most mysterious species of boiz. Extremely rare, only two or three are known to exist, and even then, they may be entirely mythical, or too grand to even be considered boiz. Not much is known about the family line of the Caelum Boiz, but according to legend, the first boiz from the Cloudy Boi subfamily were born from a Caelum Boi. However, most of the newer additions to the subfamily have shown no blood relation to Caelum boiz. Appearance The Caelum Boi is a huge boi, that towers over all other species. It's fur is blue as the air, and it has four wings, one resembling the sky at day, one resembling the sky at night, one resembling the sky at dawn, and the last resembling the sky at dusk. It encases most of it's body in cloud; normally, these clouds are white and soft, but when enraged, these clouds turn dark gray. The least prestigious part of their appearance is a Caelum Boi's items, as they only wear a white head flower and a white lei. Behavior Very little is known about Caelum Boiz, do to their isolated habitat and the possibility they don't even exist, but there are a few facts known about them. It is said that they spend most of their time meditating and humming, with their meditating compelling birds to sing, and their humming causing wind to blow. As such, it is thought they are quite peaceful, and heavily alligned with Julian2, Zios, and Mira. However, a stranger fact about Caelum Boiz is that, according to legend, some of them will take members of the Cloudy Boi subfamily under their wing. It's unknown what exactly they are training these Cloudy Boiz to do; some believe they are training the boiz for the final battle against all that threatens Jamaa, and others believe they are teaching these boiz how to convert into a Caelum Boi, so there will always be Caelum Boiz in existence. Diet Caelum Boiz feed upon ambrosia. Ambrosia is the sap of the ambrosia eucalyptus, the rarest species of tree known to exist. This sap is very rich in everything necessary for life, and is rumored to give immortality to those who eat it. Habitat According to legend, the Caelum Boiz live in a realm called Raisequaisia. It's unknown what exactly Raisequaisia is, other then the only way to reach it is by a portal in the ozone layer. This portal can only be opened by the most powerful boiz, with even the most OP species struggling to open this portal. However, Caelum Boiz can open this portal with ease. Many theories have been proposed about Raisequaisia. Some people think this realm may have been the realm where Celestial Boiz first came in existence, and it's even theorized that Raisequaisia is just another name for Setixnix, the mysterious realm the Paradise Hoppyboiz are said to have fled to. Trivia *A group of Caelum Boiz is called an Overluck, do to how extremely lucky someone must be to see a group of this boi. *Caelum means Heaven in Latin. Category:Fan-made Category:Very rare species Category:Mythology boiz Category:OP